


Bitter With a Hint of Sexy

by inlightofvisa



Series: The McCall-Hale Diaries [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, because danny is not bitter at all, nope - Freeform, not at all, why would you think that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlightofvisa/pseuds/inlightofvisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Derek is hot, doesn’t mean Danny’s bitter. Okay maybe he is. Just a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter With a Hint of Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> From here: http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/30870604596/danny-is-not-bitter

It’s been an unusually good day for Scott at lacrosse practice. The sun is out but it isn’t too warm, Coach had let him tear up the field (for once, though not literally) and he’d been getting the hang of lacrosse. Well… more than the not-so-secure grasp he had before. He whoops as the ball shoots into the net, right past Danny’s lacrosse stick.

“Goal!” he hoots, jumping up and down. “Suck on that, Danny! I’m the man!”

Danny purses his lips and cocks his head.

“I may not be the man, but at least my brother isn’t screwing my best friend,” he says carefully, shifting the stick in his hand. “Bet Stiles is doing a lot of sucking.”

Scott freezes and just stares back at his friend in the goal, eyes wide and mouth agape. He slowly lowers his lacrosse stick and looks at the ground.

“That’s completely uncalled for,” he says as he walks towards the locker rooms. Danny runs from the goal to join him.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Danny says, patting Scott on the back.

“You’re mean,” Scott whines.

“I’m really sorry,” Danny replies, withdrawing his hand and giving Scott a friendly nudge.

“You’re turning into Jackson,” Scott howls, throwing his head back.

“Scott, I’m very, _very_ sorry,” Danny says again, hefting his lacrosse stick onto his shoulder. “Let’s just agree that it would be a lot worse if my little brother was going out with Jackson.”

Scott makes a face before nodding.

“That’s illegal.”


End file.
